


So the walls came tumbling down

by ardvari



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:10:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ardvari/pseuds/ardvari
Summary: Sometimes the ice melted, her façade cracked and for a moment the sharp knife of hate cut through the silk, flashed out and swallowed her whole.





	So the walls came tumbling down

Somebody had told Sara once that one day she would realize she loved as deeply as she hated. It would be a profound experience, the moment that hate turned into love, a flare that would leave her smoldering in its wake. 

Back then, she had thought the person was lying, didn’t know a thing about the passionate, steady love she felt and of the hate, the anger, the rage buried deep inside of her under a layer of ice. 

Sometimes the ice melted, her façade cracked and for a moment the sharp knife of hate cut through the silk, flashed out and swallowed her whole. 

Like this morning, when she had walked out to her car after shift only to be greeted by a fuming Sofia. Mad because it had been her case and Sara always, always, _always_ seemed to take over, seemed to make everything about _her_. 

And Sara always, always, always felt like she was competing with Sofia. 

They had run into each other like two fighter jets in mid-air on that cool morning in the parking lot between the few scattered cars. The tension had been between them from the beginning, as soon as Sofia had walked into the crime lab, a prickly feeling that ran up Sara’s spine, made her uneasy and twisted something in her stomach. 

Jealousy. 

But now, as they were staring each other down, eyes flaring, chests heaving like two wild cats ready to fight, that feeling was replaced by something else. Something else entirely. 

Heat. 

The feeling went straight to Sara’s stomach and lower, she watched as Sofia’s eyes stared back at her, flittered to her lips and back to her eyes. 

She swallowed hard as Sofia moved towards her, quick hard steps accentuated by the clicking of her heels before she slammed her body into Sara’s, kept them both upright by wrapping her arms around her. Their lips crashed, tongues fighting desperately for dominance in the early morning light that made everything so bright and surreal. 

Somewhere in the back of Sara’s mind a voice told her she was being unreasonable to be kissing like that in the middle of the parking lot where people walked by as the two women kissed, teeth clashing, hands moving, fingers clawing, all searing hot tongues and lips and bodies mingled into one glorious cacophony of passion of the rarest kind.

The kind that felt just like hate and would leave her smoldering in its wake.

There was no sense in denying the need either of them felt, the urgency in Sofia’s eyes as she grabbed a stunned Sara’s hand and pulled her towards her car. The sound of boots hitting the pavement combined with the sound of heels as they stumbled, not daring to look at each other.

The interior of the car was quiet and just a tad too hot, temperature increasing slightly when Sofia leaned into Sara again, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for another kiss, slower this time. 

“I didn’t know…” Sara said, still slightly stunned, watching Sofia fumble the key into the ignition.

“Me neither.” The blonde woman cut her off, a dangerous half smirk playing around her mouth. 

They didn’t look at each other all the way to Sofia’s place, riding along in a strange, tension filled silence that hummed with sexual energy. 

Sara grabbed Sofia’s hand as they climbed up the stairs to the apartment just because she needed the reassuring weight of the other woman’s hand in her own. The warmth that seeped into her skin, connecting them both.

She felt lightheaded and unsure all of a sudden but when Sofia opened the door, letting go of her hand and pushing her through with a hand on her lower back, all she felt was raw need. 

This wasn’t about something deeply profound, not about sweet love and promises hereafter. This was about need and hunger and animal lust that flared up between them. 

Sara grabbed Sofia’s collar, bunched it in her hands and yanked her towards her for another kiss, long and slow. This one wasn’t devouring, this one was exploring, was about finding out _everything_. 

Neither of them asked if the other one was sure as Sofia popped open button after button on Sara’s shirt. Neither of them thought about where this would lead in the long run as Sara pushed down Sofia’s slacks. When they fell onto the bed in a tangled heap of silky limbs, neither of them really cared at all. 

“Slow down Sara, God slow down.” Sofia mumbled breathlessly, lifting her head higher as Sara licked and nipped at her throat, fingers roaming. Brown hair stroked across taut pink nipples as Sara licked and kissed and nipped her way down Sofia’s body, tasting sweet, sweet flesh.

Sofia’s hands, never idle, stroked across Sara’s back, across her shoulders, cupped her breasts and stretched out across her stomach. 

They were peeling away layer after layer of animosity, of the demons that lurked just under the skin, of the darkness deep down that they both knew about because it was the same darkness, a quality that united them. 

“What do you want Sara? Tell me what you want.” Sofia urgently asked, her mouth closing around a nipple, sucking gently, savoring, treasuring and storing the sound of Sara crying out softly. 

“You. I want _you_.” she moaned desperately, staring up at Sofia, feeling helpless and vulnerable as the other woman stretched out across her body, a warm thigh resting between hers, delicious pressure against her sex, wet and hot and throbbing. 

Slender fingers ran across her belly, making her tense as they traveled even lower. Sara was all too aware of her body all of a sudden; all too aware of the fact that what they were doing was insane. And yet she didn’t want to stop, didn’t want to lose the feeling of Sofia’s hand between her thighs. 

Maybe it was about destroying each other a little. About breaking down walls and boundaries, of unraveling what was raw and human and so unlike them both. 

“I can’t believe…” she choked out, over talking, as always.

“Stop. _Thinking_.” Sofia grunted, fingers stroking into Sara.

Sara moaned, a delicious sound billowing up like smoke in the winter. Her hands wandered across Sofia’s back, traveled across her ribs, the tiny valleys between each bone daring to be licked. 

And she did lick them, licked them as if they were the most delicious things she had tasted in her entire life while her hand found Sofia’s mound, fingers running through her cleft to feeling the wetness there. 

“Fuck Sara, so good.” Sofia’s head fell forward, her hair falling like a curtain across Sara’s face.

She leaned in for a kiss again as Sara’s fingers slipped into her, making her grind down helplessly because it felt so damn good. 

Sara pushed the palm of her hand against Sofia’s clit, her entire body tingling from the feel of Sofia’s fingers inside her stroking so deliciously slowly. 

Gradually Sofia picked up a pace, started to ride Sara's fingers, her breathing shallow now, noisy huffs that turned Sara on to no end. 

"Does that feel good?" she whispered against Sofia's neck, waiting until she saw the tiny nod.

"Yes, fuck yes." 

In one swift movement, Sara twisted her wrist, pushing deeper into Sofia, feeling her clench around her fingers. 

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" Sofia muttered, cried out and arched her back. She collapsed on top of Sara, a panting heap shuddering bonelessly. 

Her fingers were still inside Sara and after she had caught her breath, she began to fuck Sara with her fingers again. 

"Going to make you come for me Sara." she said and it almost, almost sounded like a threat. 

Sara stared up at her, brown eyes wide and shimmering with a new, liquid energy as she muttered something under her breath, clinging to Sofia, bucking into her hand restlessly. 

Sara came, hard, buried her head against Sofia's shoulder and nipped just hard enough to leave teeth marks. 

They lay there in the semidarkness, hands stroking and caressing and soothing. Time was fluid now, gliding past them unhurriedly, locking out the real world beyond the bedroom door.

"That was so much better than a cat fight." Sara sighed lazily, making Sofia chuckle. 

"Oh yeah..."


End file.
